


The roses’ thorns hurt only half as much if you refuse to acknowledge their existence

by Science_your_ass7



Category: DC Universe, Gotham City Sirens - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Emotional? Never heard of it, I REGRET NOTHING, Ivynette, Mari is maybe four maybe five in this, Mystery and Questions, Okay maybe only like a third of it but anyway, Sirenette, Social Inexperience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_your_ass7/pseuds/Science_your_ass7
Summary: Poison Ivy doesn’t like Humans. Like at all.That’s a common fact. Anyone in Gotham has established that, that’s why people normally think twice before crossing paths with her.So can anybody please explain her, why a human girl seems to be really persistent on following her around then?And why does it seem like nobody is searching for her at all?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. The Human Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a silly fun concept, but somehow I turned it into a psychological mystery-detective mess.
> 
> I mean I like it, really, but I’m confused.

~  
Poison Ivy had been taking a nap on her favorite tree, when a scream startled her awake. Her first relflex had been to snap at whoever had dared to wake her. Only her second might have been to strangle him or her; not that she would admit that she actually thought of being kind enough to let them live with such a crime.

Mildly frustrated, she then started to try to locate the source of the scream by overlooking the crosspaths inside her Garden. Human heads everywhere, Human clothes. Oh, Maybe, no, these are only Human inventions over there.

It’s hurting her eyes to see _her_ kinds right next to _these_ kinds. In a perfect, _correct_ world, there would be only them and nothing and nobody more. Only her, her babies, fueled by the sun, and maybe some particular kinds of animals to keep the food chain running and exchanging to guarantee their survival.

Yet suddenly someone screams again, even if now that she’s fully able to focus on it, it sounds more like a gleeful squeal. Or a surprised screech. One of both -she’s indifferent to the exact description- but it’s still quite bothering her.

Looking downwards, she then proceeds to take notice of the unpleasant noise’s owner. 

A small human. Less then a decade old with big, round eyes, in which the innocence only so glitters and shines in a bright shade of blue.

Also the girl (the physical appearance spoke for itself) is currently aggressively dabbing her finger at a poor sunflower, before her mouth is trying to swallow the unfortunate blossom whole. 

Her fists clench in an reaction all too familiar. 

So much cruelty and the human didn’t even age that far to speak properly. It’s only proving what she had been already aware off. The human race is cruel and selfish and must be erased from the planet as soon as possible.

Sliding down the bark of the tree, she stops to stand next to the little twerp of an human. Blue eyes look up at her curiously, so _innocently_ as if she didn’t just hurt a plant knowingly. 

Ivy suppresses the scoff and lifts a hand instead, commanding for a vine to wrap around the human’s waist. The vine does like said and lifts her to hang upside down. Strangely the disarming action is making the girl giggle happily as her dress flips over in agreement with gravity.

Strongly, Ivy glares at her in offense whilst cradling the delicate flower in her hands. 

,,Human, don’t you dare to hurt my kinds!” she hisses with every spark of disgust, she can manage to show on her otherwise quite neutral features. ,,Or else you will suffer by my hands.” she whispers in a low, threatening tone and leans close to her young face to scare her.

Bright laughter paired to a wide, teeth-lacking grin is spat back into her face and she turns up her mouth into a displeased grimace.

These cruel monsters fear nothing already, so malicious, they have become. They should feel the revengeful wrath of Mother Nature just now!

But as soon as the hot anger started pulsing through her veins, that fast, it calmed again.

Even if she will poison this human now and effectively remove it (always a plus), there are still thousands, no millions of her species running around the globe. It would be more of a waste of goods to erase one minor life, when she could erase millions instead.

Motivated to try to liquidate this harmful race with another devious plan, she sighs reluctantly and taps her finger to her chin.

,,Fine, petty human,” merely her eyes lock onto the girl, who is babbling everything and nothing happily as she plays with the grass beneath her. ,,You shall live, it’s not like you will survive for long anyway.” 

Around the corners of her lips a satisfied grin is starting to develop. ,,Once I’ve figured out how to remove all of you at once and sidestepped Batman and his crew, you will finally feel the wrath of Nature.”

Nodding once, it’s settled. The child may go. She will pay later. Revenge will be sweeter this way anyway.

Snapping her fingers, the vine losens it’s grip on the body and the girl squeaks out when she flies and hits the grass with dull sound. Once she sits up, her blue eyes look up at Ivy in confusion and her head leans to the side when she rubs it idly. 

,,Go,” Ivy repeats while her hand does a shooing motion. 

Wide-eyed blinking from the girl is the only thing, she was able to receive. 

Ivy breathes in deeply to calm herself. ,,Human Girl, go away. Find your mother or, I don’t know, your human father.” After a beat of silence and still no reaction, she forces herself to add a sour ,,please,” 

The girl straightens to stand on her knees and then she suddenly starts crawling forward. 

Ivy creates some needed distance by stepping away from her. ,,No, I said go there.” she commands with her finger pointing into the opposite direction of her moving. 

One of her legs jumps when the human tries to grab it with her short arms. ,,What are even you trying to reach?,” she asks in serious confusion. ,,I’m stronger than you. I can break your bones with a finger flick. You won’t win in a fight against me and my army.”

The girl stumbles over the thick root of a tree and falls forward with a tiny yelp, proceeding to grab one of Ivy’s ankles. Weak, short arms embrace her leg tighter when she wiggles it experimentally to shake her off.

What the..

Is she _snuggling_ into it?! 

Stifling the unholy screech in the back of her throat, Ivy clears her throat. Immediately the grass to their feet starts growing and wrapping around the human on her leg to divide them so she can breathe out in relief again whilst shaking out her leg to lose the feeling of a human clutching it. 

By the time, she felt composed enough to continue whatever this is, her gaze strays lower to see the girl blink up at her, sitting, neatly, fully wrapped round in a handful of plants. 

Satisfied with what she was able to gaze at, Ivy hides her grin and puts on a vaguely neutral expression. ,,I told you so,” the unamused look on the human’s face is enough to break her facade and she cackles for a few. Only when happy giggling joins her, she stops to glare at the young human’s joyful face. ,,You had the opportunity to handle this the easy way, yet you had to choose the difficult one,” she shakes her head. ,,You, human beings, are all the same.”

A little sneeze sounding from the girl uncuts her. Ivy looks down at her again, thight-lipped. ,,I presume, it’s time to part,” she sighs and fondly brushes over her own red hair. ,,You’ll hear of me in the news, when I succeed to work out the perfect weapon to destroy you.”

She walks away without looking back once. By the time, she had reached her favorite tree again and affectionately stroked the rough bark, she contemplated at least thirty different poisons to spread over air to kill the human population and at least twenty places to use as to prepare the toxins.

When she was about to think of a way to transport her precious garden there, a loud squeal pierces through the silence and she jerks at both surprise and the pain to her ears. 

,,Mother of Nature,” she curses to herself in a murmur as her fist halfheartedly bangs against her tree.

Humans have no sense for survival, do they? 

The squeal sounds again, only this time, slightly louder.

Or at least, this particular human girl doesn’t seem to have any.

Ivy groans and clutches her head in frustration. ,,You won’t kill a human just to satisfy yourself, Ives, that’s a waste of effort and nerves,” she tries to convince herself. ,,You will just move her to somewhere else, where you won’t hear her screaming anymore.”

Nodding once, she pushes herself to walk back to where she left the human all tied up on the ground. Yet, while she walks, the shrill sounds get only louder and really start to drag on her nerves. The urge to break something is grand and massive.

Once she is able to see the girl, she releases a breath, she wasn’t aware she was holding. The blue eyes turn to look at her when she steps onto a stick and creates a noise loud enough to alarm her of her presence. 

Poison Ivy rolls her eyes at her face. ,,Oh, don’t act all surprised, human. You purposely annoyed me so I come back.” she says while she wiggles her fingers to command for the vines to move the girl over the earth, without her touching it. ,,Unfortunately for you, human girl, I figured out your tricks and I’m glad to say that they won’t work on me.”

While they walk, the girl remains quiet, so Ivy takes it as her burden to fill the silence then. ,,I promise, it’ll be quick,” she lifts her hands to spread a wall of roses and they pass through the hole, she created. ,,I’m working on a gas, that’ll kill every animal on earth, even on low doses so your body won’t even feel any pain,” she hums absently. ,,It’ll be like resting.”

Quickly looking down at the girl again, she notices her eyes as closed.

,,Exactly, just like this,” she agrees and flicks her fingers. ,,Just like sleeping in. You, humans, have no fault after all, that you’re selfish beings and cruel to no end. You were created like that,” she shrugs once and settles with smiling a little now that the girl can’t take notice of it.

,,And I just so happen to be kind enough to help you out by erasing you myself.” she stops when they see the wall, made of glass, telling that they have reached the farthest from Ivy’s napping place, that is possible.

,,We’re here.” Ivy turns to adress the girl, but the young being is apparently deep asleep. Rolling her eyes, she commands for the vines to untie her and for a large leaf from a tree to bow down lower to cover her up.

,,Only uncover her when humans pass by, although,” she narrows her green eyes at the sleeping body, contemplating whether or whether not the girl would be foolish enough to try to come back to her side. 

,,Only when humans could possibly notice her.” She decides in the end and nods at the tree, being no drop stupidly optimistic about the consequences of letting her stray freely.

Obviously, the same mistake had been made once already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *knocks out to sleep*


	2. The Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Me:) writes about how bad and dumb humans are
> 
> (Also me:) is a human
> 
> -If I do some grammar mistakes, please record them to me, so I can get rid of these, cuz I’m kinda not a native speaker.-

~

Obviously, Poison Ivy is a little surprised to see the girl curled up to a ball, sleeping at the bottom of her tree when she wakes up, after her nap, in the morning. The noisy visitors of the botanical garden are long gone, which means that it’s only the two of them now. No other humans, who could possibly take the child, her new problem, with them to somewhere else, are around.

Ivy gave clear instructions to the tree. Only uncover her once people pass by. The plan had been bulletproof. Yet that she is still here in this garden, means that either the girl was clever enough to escape -what is quite possible, but unlikely- or someone came by, but didn’t notice her. Or the person simply didn’t feel the need to help her.

Honestly, Ivy is mostly considering the latter. Humans tend to be cruel after all, even to their own kinds.

Still this human obviously knows the path to her favorite tree now. Letting her stay in this garden has become undeniably unacceptable if she values her calm at least a little, which she actually does.

Now there still remains the question of what to do with her then. 

She could tie her up again or leave her in the crown of a tree, but something tells her, the girl will find a way to escape again. 

It would be unlikely for this situation to be this easily handled after all. Humans tend to be difficult to get rid off. She, of all beings, must now with how persistent Batman can be.

,,What do I do with you?” she muses quietly to herself and rounds the tiny, softly breathing, body to the bottom of her roots.

Now that the human is unmoving, thight asleep and not producing any harmful noises anymore, Ivy can look at her. Really look at her. She had been gifted with the perfect opportunity to take a scrutinizing and criticizing look at the human girl. 

(Not that, she is any interesting to gaze at, that is. It’s more for the fun of science and her studies; the more she knows about her enemies, the better she can build a weapon to eliminate them.)

After a thought, she decides to sit down cross legged a few feet away from her to start her examination. 

First of all, she is small, smaller than normal children her age, she almost seems to be drowning in the gap of roots and high grass beneath her. She has tiny hands, which are clenched into the grass and a round, but pointed nose. And also faintly, her childish mouth is curved into the tiniest of hints of a smile whilst her bluebell eyes are closed off behind her lids. Yet the eyeballs behind the sensitive skin are moving rapidly. 

Ivy realizes, she must be seeing a dream. 

A short, marigold-yellow dress, ending in a fluffy sorts of fabric, is the only coverage on her delicate body. And her feet are graced with white socks over which, black, puppet-like flats are donned. 

The bright colour of her dress, paired to her colour-lacking skin and her dark hair shade, makes her seem admittedly paler than she is. If anything, it’s making her seem even more fragile. Like she is made out of porcelain and can break any second. 

Like if one would apply too much pressure, she will burst into thousands of splinters of herself.

(Her nose can’t help, but scrunch up at the silly metaphor.)

Who could have thought that such a weak thing can turn out to be quite a grand predicament for her. Less then a third of her age old and already the main source of her annoyance.

Her human parents really wasted no time in teaching her the ways.

When the girl is starting to stir, Ivy quickly schools her expression back into a neutral one and leans backwards to touch the grass with her fingers. The familiar contact is calming her, reminding her that her family is never far from her.

She expected these blue eyes to open, so when they do, she only continues to stare. She waits for her to react. In any way.

The girl, idly blinks back at her, before starting to rub the sleep from her eyes with a yawn, seeming unbothered by her intense staring.

Seeing no need in wasting her time further for nothing, Ivy straightens to her feet with a humph and marches past her and her napping tree, and deeper into the center of her garden. 

Entangled trees, shining in the sunlight leaves, slightly wet because of the humidity, arising petals and moist earth, muddy and pleasant beneath her feet. Absently, her fingertips brush over them, taking satisfaction from seeing, _feeling_ them answer to her touch. They shift towards her. They bow in deep, genuine respect and acceptance. They greet her welcomingly by opening their blossoms and instantaneously spread their sweetly divine smell all over air to thank her for coming by.

It’s the beauty and wonder capturing her breath every time. The miracle that is being able to see and take part in this pulchritude. It’s the elegance and innocence of these creatures, that took in her everything until her last free thought and action. 

She is helplessly in love and she would do anything to protect this.

Mesmerized, she almost didn’t catch the faint sounds behind of her. Light feet, clumsily stepping in puddles, splashing water in driplets and covering up near by plants, to their pleasure. But somehow she still heard and so she turns to see the girl’s figure, following her through the entanglement of breathing and living, rather inexperiencedly. Her puffy yellow dress, drizzled in dots of brown now, sticks to a bush and the human has trouble to remove it.

Ivy rolls her eyes at the picture and goes on moving with her usual grace. She will be tired soon anyway, the girl can’t run after her forever. 

Affectionately, she lets her palm stroke the wild ivy, growing atop of a chestnut tree. It’s sending tickles of excitement and pleasure through her body and she ends the touch to grab a lowly hanging vine. Pulling and feeling the plant answer her simultaneously, the vine wraps around her to envelop her waist and she is being carefully lifted upwards. Once she’s high enough, she sits down atop one branch of the, chestnut wearing, tree and releases the vine from her grip for her hand to reach for an ensemble of chestnuts instead. 

Opening and eating the sweet nut fruits, she relaxes against the cool bark and waits. 

And not a full minute passed, when the human comes stumbling from out of between two bushes. She looks rather disheveled, messy even. Her dress lacks a piece and her blue eyes stray around searchingly.

Ivy smiles to herself in satisfaction and pops another bits of fruit inside her mouth. She crosses her legs over each other. The place, she had chosen is perfect to watch, since the girl won’t be able to see her. The wooden limbs and leaves work as perfect camouflage.

With a noise of reluctance, the human girl falls onto her behind and pouts into her fists. She’s frustrated. Good. Deserves her right.

Ten minutes passed uneventfully, when Ivy is starting to suddenly grow slightly bored. And hungry. She ate enough, that is. She’s not craving food, she’s craving entertainment.  
And there is a human just here. She’s impolite and has been rudely bothering her, there is no point, why shouldn’t use this to her advantage.

,,Let’s see,” Ivy mumbles and sits up straight, cross legged. Her gaze is downwards, on the human, currently laying on her stomach, movinglessly, only her fingers occasionally play with the grass.

Ivy leans forward and bends her wrist. A lonely flower arises from the grass to tower right in front of the girl. It’s petals are shining in a stunning bordaux red, which is bleaching to the edges.

It takes a second, before the girl takes notice of the beautiful thing in front of her and sits up in surprise. Her finger reach out to touch the flower, but before they could have made contact, the petals shrink together and the whole plant moves back into earth.

Even from up there, Ivy can see her blinking owlishly in shock, her palm still uselessly outstretched.

Stifling, the laugh, Ivy shifts a little closer to the edge, spreads her fingers and another flower pops out of seemingly nowhere, to the left from the girl. This time, the human loses no time and immediately scrambles towards it. Yet just right before they could touch, Ivy commands for the plant to return to beneath the ground, leaving the girl to look around searchingly again.

This is.. surprisingly more entertaining, than she thought. 

Ivy repeats her gesture, the red flower arises again and the girl squeaks out in glee, whilst crawling on all fours to touch it.

It went on like this, until one time, when the girl jumps to catch it in her hands, she’s not fast enough to remove the precious flower. The human actually captured the plant in her hands.

Ivy’s breath hitches and she instantaneously, instinctively jumps down to the ground. 

Slowly, the girl removes her hands to reveal the red blossom in between of her pale fingers. One digit caresses one petal, that crumpled a little under her attack, softly and she lowers her head to examine the whole plant from more close. 

Ivy steps forward with her whole body trembling, her knees shaking and the human suddenly cranes her neck to return her stare. None of them moves.

That is until, the girl’s face morphes into a smile and she rips the flower from earth in a swift motion. Everything in Ivy’s jerks, she wants to scream. She wishes to yell and to hit the young murderer with a vine so she can feel the same pain as did the flower, but the only she is able to do is gape.

The girl stands up with the corpse of the flower in hands and outstretches it towards Ivy, with a big, _proud_ smile.

Ivy’s knees buckle and she can feel a tear rolling down her cheek. 

Then as if nothing happened, she snaps out of it and starts running. She is running, hoping for the depth of her garden to swallow her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Okay, I just re-read the chapter and I’m feeling a little dumb right now.
> 
> First of, for chapters, Ivy was going on and on about how cruel humans are and then now, when a girl actually do acts cruel, she’s what? Surprised?
> 
> Makes no damn sense.
> 
> I plan to rewrite it soon. Sorry, if that’s an inconvenience to you.


End file.
